Wolfy
by Hummelberry94
Summary: The AU story of Remus Lupin and Hayley Hansen
1. Chapter 1

Remus POV- Age 5

"Remmie!" I hear from my best friend, Hayley.

"Hales!" I call out. I was in my room, coloring in my coloring books.

Hayley runs in, moves my stuff and sits on my lap. "Hi Remmie! How is my best friend? Your mum let her in so I ran in here. I wanted to see you. I missed you lots. I don't want to leave you again. Never ever! Please don't leave me." She says really fast and hides her face in me. Hayley's father left her mum earlier this year and her mum blamed Hayley. Hayley was scared everyone would leave her.

I run my long fingers threw her long red, shiny hair. God, I love her hair. "I will never leave you Hayley. You are perfect and pretty." I hold her close and kiss her head.

Hayley started to cry into me. This was a usual thing for us. Hayley cried and I hold onto her, we do this till she stops crying. My mum told me that I should do this but I want to. Hayley was amazing and pretty. I want to help her know this. She was my star.

I hold Hayley for an hour till she stops. She keeps her face in my chest and snuggles more into me. "What did she do today?" I ask softly. Hayley's mum hits her a lot, so she will run to my house in the morning and try not to get hit. Most days Hayley is not successful, like today. Hayley shakes her head and tries to hide in me. I wasn't the biggest five year old, but by Hayley, I am a giant. Hayley doesn't get food at her house and slept in a closet like room. It fits Hayley's bed and Hayley. My mum has called the police on Hayley's mum a lot of times, but Hayley's mum fools the cops to make it seem like Hayley is faking.

I look at the tiny and scared girl and frown. Hayley has a cut on her head. "It was the knives again, wasn't it?" I ask and sigh. Hayley's mum never uses her hands to hurt Hayley. She uses objects, such as Knifes, tables, chairs, pots and pans, and sometimes worst.

"Add pots and pants and a rolling pin…" Hayley whispers and shivers. I know she shivered, not because of the cold, but because of the memories.

"Hales…" I say softly. I know what I have to do, but that means I have to leave the room and that is one of the hardest things to when Hayley is like this. Hayley looks up at me with scared eyes. "I am going to get food from the kitchen okay?" I asked slowly.

"You're leaving! I'll go with! I'll be quite and help! I swear! Please!" Hayley says quickly and tears up. I knew this would happen. Hayley's mum leaves her at home all the time and locks Hayley in her room for hours.

"Hales, I'll be right back. I'll give you one of my used shirts and you can lay in my bed. I'll bring the stuff and some food. Can you do that and be okay?" I ask. She nods and gets off my lap. I go over to the dresser, with Hayley holding my hand. I get out my shirt and turn to Hayley. "I got the shirt, and am now going to take off your pants and shirt, so I know what stuff to get. I won't hurt you." I explain. I check her over every morning so I can heal her. She nods and keeps her eyes on my hands. I remove her shirt and gasp. Hayley has bruises all over her chest and stomach. "Oh god…" I mutter under my breath. I remove her pants and see cuts all over her legs and bruises over the cuts. "I hate her." I say slowly, anger filling my body. I can't let my anger slip out or Hayley will get scared. I slip my shirt over her tiny bruised body. "Let's get you to bed and you can sleep a little. Okay Star?" I ask. She nods, so I pick her up bridal style and tuck her in my bed, like my mummy does to me. I kiss her lips softly and run out. Mummy says I shouldn't kiss Hayley but I like it, so I do it while mummy isn't around.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry for the short chapter, trying to get the background on Remus' and Hayley's life. **

**Thanks to WolfPackxxxSister for being my first follower and Favoriter. **

**For Hayley's outfit and the shirt Remus gives her: hayley_ch1_ch/set?id=64531261**

Hayley's POV

I feel Remmie's lips on mine and I smile. We like when we kiss but no one else does. I know we should only do that when we are older, but Remmie is like a frown up. He is my moon; he calls me his star, so I call him my moon, because they belong together. He protects me from everything, even my evil mummy. She doesn't like me because daddy left us. I feel lucky to have Remmie. I don't want him to leave me like my daddy did. I am always scared everyone will. Of course everyone is only Remmie and his mummy, but still. They are the only ones I like and care about, and they are the only ones who like or care about me. Remmie comes back with the stuff that helps me and our food, which was beef stew. I make a gross face at the food and Remmie laughs.

"I'll eat your meat if you eat my carrots." He suggests. I nod and kiss him, I know the next part of our day, I would be in pain, but a healing pain not the mummy hurt. Remmie would never cause the mummy pain on me. I sit up and look at him with scared eyes. I'm always worried that he will see my body and tell me I am ugly just like mummy does. I know he won't but I am always scared he will. He looks at me and smiles. "You are so beautiful star." He says. I smile at that and giggle. Remmie can read minds, or maybe just mine. He knows what is on my mind and that what way I don't need to talk as much. Remmie's mum wants me to talk, but I don't like it. "I'm going to take off the shirt now, okay?' Remmie asks softly. He always gives me the choice, but since I know he will never hurt me or force me into anything, I always nod.

I nod and raise my arms. "You are going to be a great daddy Remmie." I say softly, as I wait for him to take it off.

He stops and sits next to me. "Why do you say that Star?"

I take off the shirt and wince at the pain, but I want to get off this topic. I would love to have children with Remmie but I'm a basket case, whatever that means. I heard Remmie's mum call me it to her friends that hate me. Remmie deserves the best, and that is not me. "You take care of me and I know that is not easy, so a baby when you are older will be easy as pie." I say softly and look down, hoping he will drop. He shouldn't have to take care of a freak like me.

Remmie makes me look at him and I look into his trusting, golden brown eyes. "I love taking care of you Hayley Anderson. You are my star and shouldn't have to get treated in this manner. You deserve more than that. You are perfect and mine." He says and kisses me again. This kiss felt different, like it was something that I could never feel with anyone else. He pulls back and smiles. "Got it star?" He asks. I nod and giggle. He stands up and gets the healing stuff. I lay down and shut my eyes, trying to block out the pain.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
**Thanks for reading, R&R please. **


	3. Chapter 3

1 yr- Part one

Remus POV

The day that Hayley and I were going to Hogwarts stared out just as the same as the other days, Hayley running into my room and hiding in my bed. "Hey star." I say and play with her hair. I have grown into my lankiness, kind of… I am still talk and skinny but I got muscles. I got bit by a werewolf when I was eight. Hayley was with me that night and I had to protect her. I was scared Hayley would hate me after I was bit, but she liked my wolf side and it liked her. She is the only person who can be by me when I am in my werewolf form. She said it was to make up for me having to take care of her. I grew to love Hayley more than a friend. I believe it started when I was five, and just kept growing.

"Hi wolfy." She bounces on me. Hayley comes in my bed and snuggles into me till I get up. Once she knows I am awake, she is happy and hyper. Hayley still gets hurt, but not as much. She stays at my house more and her mum doesn't care. "Are you ready for Hogwarts?" She asks with happiness and excitement. I laugh and nod. I am excited, but not for the same reason as Hayley. Hayley is excited because she is a witch and gets to go to the school. I am excited because Hayley won't get hurt till next summer and I get to spend more time with her. "Can I wear the shirt wolfy? Can I?" She bounces.

I laugh. "Of course star. You know where it is." She nods and jumps up and run to the closet. She grabs the red jersey my mum bought me for a birthday. I grew out of it and gave it to Hayley. She loves it. It has my last name and her favorite number. She says it makes her an honorary Lupin. I told her one day she would be and that brought a grin to her face. I would love to date her and keep her away from her mum, but I can't yet. Hayley changes into the jersey and then sit on my bed.

"I'm ready." She states and grins. She is happy to be away from her mum and I am happy that she won't be in pain. I get up and dressed. "Where is your luggage?" Hayley asks me.

"Downstairs. I got your stuff too, plus more." I say and grin. My mum and I got Hayley a charm bracelet with a wolf charm on it for her birthday. We also got her twenty more charms but hid them in her stuff so she could find them all over.

"More charms?" She asks excited. I nod and laugh as Hayley grins and runs downstairs.

I go after her. "Hales, don't try to find them all now sweets."

Hayley looks up from her bag and pouts. "But wolfy..."

I laugh and take her hands. "I will let you find one on the train okay?" She nods and kisses me lightly. I love when we kiss, it feels special and amazing when we do. I know I am only eleven and only hang out with Hayley, but I know that I will marry Hayley. She is my mate, my soul mate, my one matching piece and whatever else there is. I am not sure if she feels the same, but I don't care. I will keep her as a friend now till I find out how she feels. I kiss her back, then pull back and make breakfast. I eat her meat and she eats my fruit.

* * *

We get to the train and get on with no problems. We sit in our own compartment for a while, till three guys come in. I see Hayley getting scared, so I wrap an arm around her and keep her close.

The first guy was medium height, messy black hair, green eyes and glasses. He was wearing a white polo and jeans with converses and a Gryffindor tie on.

The second guy was the same height as the first one, but had long black hair, grey eyes and a smirk that was cocky. He was wearing a muggle band tee, jeans and grey shoes. He looked like he thought he owned the train.

The last one was small and pudgy. He had a mousy face, blond hair, and blue eyes. He stayed behind the boys and I figured he was a sheep to them.

"I'm James. James Potter." The first guy says and sits down across from Hayley.

"Sirius Black." The second one says and sits right next to Hayley. Hayley stiffens and moves more into me.

"Peter Pettigrew." The last one says and sits by James.

"I'm Remus Lupin and this is Hayley Anderson." I say and hold Hayley. I lean down and whisper in her ear, "Don't be scared star. I won't let anyone get you. She nods and moves to my lap.


	4. Chapter 4

Part two

Hayley's POV

I look up at the three boys and bit my lip. "Is she okay?" The cocky one, Sirius I think he said, asked wolfy.

Wolfy nods and plays with my hair. "She is shy." He explains and smiles at them. I look up and smile at him. I wouldn't be able to do this on my own. I kiss him softly and hide my face in him.

"D-Did she just k-kiss you?" I hear the mousy one ask.

"Damn Lupin. Getting the girls already? He will be the player of the year." I hear Sirius say.

I look up at wolfy. "What is a player? Is he talking about quidditch?" I ask him. I look at the boys. "Wolfy is a great quidditch player. He is amazing at everything." I continue and smile. Wolfy deserves more friends and everyone likes quidditch. The three boys start laughing. "Did I say something funny?" I bite my lip and look at my hands. I feel so stupid. I hate when I say something wrong. Wolfy won't be able to get friends if I mess up. "I'm so sorry wolfy..." I tear up.

Wolfy puts me on the seat and stands up. He was going to tell me to leave… I knew this day would come. I start crying more, which make the boys laugh more. The next thing surprised me though. Wolfy started yelling, but not at me, at the boys. "FOR ONE I AM NOT A PLAYER! HAYLEY IS THE ONLY GIRL I WILL EVER KISS! SHE WILL NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH THE PAIN OF A BOY BREAKING HER HEART! YOU THREE WILL APOLOGIZE TO HER FOR LAUGHING. NOW!" He glares at them till they get up, come over to me and apologize. I sniffed and forgave them.

"W-Wolfy… I'm sorry…" I say softly. I hate him yelling at people for me. I feel even stupider. I can't be stupid or wolfy will leave me. "I'm so sorry… I didn't mean to be stupid. I'm sorry." I start to sob. I see the guys looking at me worried, but I focus on wolfy.

He kneels down and takes my hands. "Star, you are not stupid. You never said or did anything stupid. You are perfect. Those guys are stupid. Okay?" He says slowly.

I nod and hug him. "No leave me wolfy." I say to him.

He hugs back and plays with my hair. "No leave." He says back. He pulls back and kisses me. I kiss back and giggle. Wolfy's kisses make me giggle, because they cause butterflies in my tummy. He pulls back and grins. "No more crying star. No one here will hurt or laugh at you again okay?" I nod and point to the seat. He sits down and pulls me to his lap.

"My wolfy." I say and snuggle into him.

"My star." He says and kisses my head.

James and Sirius kneel in front of wolfy and I. "We are sorry Hayley. We weren't laughing at you. Will you please forgive us again?" The boys pout up at me. I giggle and nod. I feel wolfy tense up when I giggled. I look up at him as he looks away. I frown and look down. _I messed up…. He always looks at me… _I think and tears up.

"Um Lupin." Sirius says softly.

"What!?" wolfy asks angrily.

_He is mad at me! _I start to cry and run out of the compartment.


	5. AN

**Sorry All my readers. **

**I have to take a break from my story. Just untill Jan 8th. I have no computer at home and cant be at school till then. Sorry but I will hopefully got back to writing more than. I might be able to type and publish my chapters but I might not. **

**Have a great holiday and new years. **

**~Hayley~ **

**P.S. Let's hope the world doesnt end xD**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'm only including the train ride. Nothing will happen during the first year. **

Part three

I get up and go to run after Star, but am stopped by Black. I growl and move away. I didn't want to be by him, she giggled at him and Potter! She only giggles at me!

_She hasn't been around other people. Stop being a jealous wolf and listen to the kid. _

I sigh and nod. "Sorry Sirius." I look around and see James is gone. "Where is James?"

He went after Hayley. He has a little sister and can calm her down. She likes you not us. No reason to be jealous." He smiles and sits down.

I sit down and wait. And wait. And wait.

After an hour, James and Hayley come in. "Hi Wolfy." She sits on my lap and hugs me.

"Sorry I got jealous." I said and hug her back.

"It's okay. James explained it was a guy thing." She says and smiles. After a second, she frowns. "He saw a bruise."

"Oh. What did you tell him?" I ask. She didn't want anyone to know about her mum.

"I told him I would tell him with Peter and Sirius." She says softly.

"Yes she did, so are you going to tell us?" James says and smiles at Hayley.

"My dad died and when he did, my mum snapped and started to blame me. I was, err am, her punching bag…" Hayley says softly and looking down. I noticed Sirius get pale, James look appalled and Peter just sat there.

Sirius came over and hugged Hayley and closed his eyes. James sat there. "I'm so sorry Hayley." James said.

"It's fine. I have you guys and I won't be there till the summer." She says and smiles softly.

The train stopped and we all got off. The sorting was just a hat that looked in our heads and told us what house we would be good in. The whole gang got put into Gryffindor.

**Sorry it is short. The next one will be Second year, and that one will be short, but Third year and on will be longer and better. **


	7. Chapter 6

**I'm not doing summers. Hayley stays home, is locked up, and is beat every day. Remus sits at home worried and changes into his wolf form in the woods behind his house. **

**This will be a short chapter and not that interesting. It's just a filter and I'm sorry if it seems rushed.**

**Italics- thoughts**

**Italics and Bold- Flashback**

Second Year

Hayley's POV

I was sitting in my dorm, thinking of how to the guys off Remmie's and my backs. They knew that we sneak out one night on each month, and they were demanding answers. I sighed and got up. We were two days into our second year, and Remus was thinking about telling them. I told him he should. They won't be scared or hate him.

I walk down to the common room and see the boys sitting by the fire. I walk over and sit between Sirius and Remus. I like them the best, even if Sirius is a man whore. He has a girlfriend every day, but I think it is because of what he told me yesterday.

* * *

_**Sirius sneaks up behind me and wraps his arms around me. "Hey Halo." He whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek. Remus and Sirius are the only people I let touch me, and James and Peter understand. **_

_**I grin and say, "Hello Sirs." He lets me go and I turn around. "How was your summer?" I ask, I always wondered how wizard families spent their summers. Sirius frowns and looks down. I take his hand and he takes it right back and flinches. I take his hand and lead him to an empty room. "What's wrong, and if you tell me nothing, I will tickle you." I say in a strict tone. **_

_**Sirius sits down and pats the seat next to him. I sit down and look into his grey eyes. "My parents beat me too." He tells me. My eyes widen and I frown. **_

_**"Oh Sirs…" I say softly and hug him. He hugs back and starts to cry into my shoulder. I pat his back and let him cry. **_

_**After a minute, he stops and smiles softly. "Thanks Halo." He smiles and stands up. **_

_**"Why do they do it?" I ask. **_

_**"I'm a Gryffindor." He says simply and shrugs. "Want a piggy back ride Halo?" I nod and jump on his back. He runs to the train. **_

* * *

I watch Sirius talking to James and smile. _He is just scared to get hurt. When he finds the right girl he will settle down. _I think and smile. Sirius looks over at me and smiles. He plays with my hair and goes back to talking to James. Sirius likes playing with my hair; it calms him and lets him focus more.

Remus stands up and looks around the common room and then sits back down. He looks nervous and jittery. He was going to tell him. I grin at him, encouraging him to tell them.

"Guys, I need to tell you something. After I tell you, you can yell or run. You can do anything and I won't blame you." He says and looks at me. I grin and wink at him. "You guys are the best and I thank you for your friendship, even if it was only for one year. "

"Just go on Remus." James says and looks at me and then at Remus.

"I'm a werewolf." Remus says and sits down.

The boys look at each other and then at Remus.

"Awesome!" "Cool!" James and Sirius say at the same time.

I see Peter get up and walk to Remus. "You are a monster and a killer. Never look at me or talk to me again." He turns to us. "I won't talk to you if you are friends with him."

"Sorry Peter, but I am loyal to my friends and if you are mean to him then you are not my friend." James says and Sirius nods.

Peter growls and stomps upstairs.

Remus looks at James and Sirius. "You are still my friend?" he asks shocked.

"Of course mate. Werewolves are cool." James says. "My uncle is one and he is the best."

"I think they are cool too." Sirius says.

From that day, James, Sirius, Remus and I have never talked to Peter and he doesn't talk to us. The rest of the year passed quickly. Sirius had twenty girlfriends; James fell in love with Lily Evans and kept asking her out, which she kept saying no; Remus was the top of the classes and I joined the Quidditch team.

**Sorry again if it seems short or rushed. The next chapter will be longer. **


End file.
